Starting Life Again From Zero
by hikaru y-432
Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets with her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)
1. Stay Alive

Title: Restarting Life From Zero

Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets with her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)

Author's notes: Something about Female Naruto using dattebane instead of of dattebayo feels cute to me, so I'm using that instead :3

Please, follow favorite and review if you liked the story! It would be much appreciated :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Stay Alive

* * *

Danzo wasn't sure how a single twelve-year-old girl was able to crack through his passive stoic and fearless attitude. He never thought he'd be shaking like a leaf standing in front of what was supposed to be a knuckleheaded talentless academy student. An ant that was supposed to be crushed if it stood in his way. A worthless ninja wannabe fault of his idiot rival Hiruzen. He had faced the bloodiest of wars and had escaped the most fearsome opponents. He even came up on top usually.

This was nothing in comparison. It should've been nothing.

Clearly, he had been wrong, oh so wrong.

The girl just strode into his hideout -hidden hideout- with that so unnerving cheeky smile of hers, backhanding the mightiest of his shinobis without a care in the world and sending whoever dared to stand in her way flying like the ant he had made her out to be.

He had only one thought as she stood facing him, that smile of hers ticking at his nerves, her aura instilling a kind of fear he had never thought he'd experience.

 _Just how much had Hiruzen been hiding from him._

He should've given the man more credit. He clearly wasn't the peace-loving old fool he made him out to be. Maybe he was a peace-loving genius if this was the product of his ideals.

''Ma, Ma. That's not very nice, dattebane,'' The girl had let out in a faked disappointed tone, his shinobi- trained by his own hands to be the perfect weapons unparalleled in their strength- lay by her feet, unconscious. ''And here I thought we'd sit down and settle things in a friendly manner.''

Danzo didn't answer. He didn't know what to say at the face of the young raging storm that was the Uzumaki. She was strong, extremely so. He couldn't wait for her to be by his side. She'd become his new pawn, the perfect pawn.

He'd maybe come to regret using Kotoamatsukami just to get her to his side, but with her services, he was sure he'd be unstoppable and Hiruzen would not be able to deny him this great asset, not when the girl would be so adamant on being on his side. The soft-hearted fool would not be able to take her away from him when she becomes so attached to him.

''Hey, don't think on using that eye on me now, dattebane.'' The girl growled and in an instant pain shot through his right eye socket and his unbound hand shot towards the place where shishui's eye should have been. It was gone.

''Problem solved.'' She grinned at him, and for the first time since god knows how many years fear started to show on his face, and a growl of anger escaped his throat. She was far too amused by all of this. She was having far too much fun. He looked at her, more accurately glared because he worked extremely hard to get that eye, plotted for days to get his hand on it without a hitch and she just tore it away like it was nothing. He would make the brat pay! If he could that is.

''I hope you don't mind me taking that, Shinobi-san. You see I just _hate_ getting mind controlled, sorry.'' She didn't sound apologetic at all, her tone was rather mocking.

He couldn't do anything but watch as the eye was sealed away out of his reach, and his mind screamed at him to do something, to launch at her, make her pay, make her see how much of a bad idea she made by attacking him and taunting him, but he found himself stuck in place fear holding him back, even with the knowledge that he had nine lives to spare.

The little demon's face -maybe the villagers had been right calling her that after all- scrunched up in thought and she gave him a pointed look.

''Now I'm curious, does your Izanagi have the ability to get you the eye back or not?''

Her amusement just seemed to grow bigger at the shocked expression that had settled on his face. How did she know about Shishui's eye, let alone the Sharingan arm he had? He didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts.

''How do you know of the Sharingans, child?'' He barely suppressed the wince that came with his statement, he _hated_ the obvious fright that his voice was laced with. No one knew about them except Itachi and Orochimaru and even then their knowledge was about one or the other. No one! Not even his most trusted tools, not Hiruzen and not the Hyuuga clan. The seal he kept on his bandages assured that. yet, here was the resident jinchiruki privy to his little secret.

She shrugged.

''I am from the future.'' She said fully expecting him to believe her.

She was a good liar he could tell, even if her lie was completely and utterly unbelievable and farfetched. Even so, every feature of her posture was telling him that was the absolute and complete truth. He had almost believed her, almost.

She would have been a great spy. Her astonishing deceiving ability coupled with her fighting capabilities she could escape from any situation that her ridiculous lies could get her in.

It was a shame he hadn't got his hands on her sooner.

''I am sorry Shinobi-san but similar to the mind-controlling eye, that right-hand doesn't really belong to you now does it?'' She said.

Another surge of pain shot through his shoulder before the girl was back standing in front of him holding the hand casually. God, he hadn't even seen her move again.

Sealing the hand in one of her scrolls she spoke again.

''I'm not going to kill you today. Or any other day honestly,'' She smirked, an unsettling smirk that didn't really sit well with him. ''But I know someone that would be _dying_ to do so, and I'm not even sure if I would be able to stop them even with how much I'd like to use my therapy no Jutsu on you.''

A sense of foreboding settled in his stomach and he was sure that he was soon going to meet his demise. Someone that she would not be able to stop? With the power he felt radiating from her, he was certain that she would even be able to stop people on the likes of Hiruzen.

If her threat was not something to be shivering at, he didn't know what was.

''In the meanwhile, this would be our little secret, okay? Trust me if you tell someone I would definetly know dattebane.''

* * *

Naruko walked through Konoha's streets, a bright grin on her face even with the glares and the stares directed at her. She couldn't care less, she was used to them, and she certain they would come to respect her and love her as their own. She did it before, what was another time?

She couldn't let it bother her, because she was once again at her home, her sweet home Konoha. The beautiful Konoha before Pein had destroyed it, her beautiful Konoha that used to be her home before those damned aliens came and tore her world apart. It felt nostalgic and soothing. Being away from the destruction and chaos those damned Otsutsukis had caused was a nice change.

She'd be lying if she wasn't worried sick about her husband and her two beautiful children, though. She had died protecting them, entrusting the fate of the world to their hands. She knew they would come up on top. She had faith in their powers but it didn't stop her from getting worried. They were alone fighting the strongest opponents that she had ever faced while she was stuck in the past with no way back.

She was certain there was no way back for her. As optimistic as she had been her whole life and as much of an unyielding and determined Kunoichi she was, she didn't let false hopes enter her mind. She learned long ago to prevent herself from succumbing to such unhealthy thoughts.

By all means, she should've been dead. She remembered her last moments all too clearly, drawing her last breath, her body withering, crumbling and turning to ashes after being hit by the very same rod that killed Obito in the previous shinobi war, her dear beautiful husband clutching her, eyes watering in a way she had never seen before, her two precious children by her side sobbing uncontrollably clutching at her sides.

Her death was painful, gruesome but she died with a happy smile on her face. She had left with the knowledge that the shinobi were going to triumph. That her family was going to enjoy the peace that was to come.

Kurama had promised her he would ensure it as she poured the last of her power into her capable husband.

Kurama would never break his promise to her.

At age 36 she had died with her family at her side, having achieved her dreams and lived a fulfilling life, she was satisfied, her only regret was not being by their side, not getting to grow old with her husband and not getting to meet and spoil her grandchildren.

She was content to join her parents in the after-life, get to meet her people, her sensei, her teammate, her master and her disciple again, she was just happy to finally give up living. But it was clearly not meant to be. She was not allowed to simply drift out of existence. Life apparently had another say in the matter and by a strange act of fate, she found herself waking up in her old twelve-years-old body when she was supposed to never wake up again.

She should've known that would happen. When was her life ever normal?

Still, she was called the most optimistic, hyperactive ninja for a reason. She had been able to keep her people's spirits high even in the most gruesome of the Otsutsuki's attacks. She commended her tropes with an unwavering, encouraging smile on her face and guided them to victory even amidst the losses and despair.

And so, while most people would have probably gone crazy at the idea of having to relive their lives especially one as chaotic and troublesome as hers, she did not let it bother her, her determination and willpower was not the subject of many admirations for no reason.

A minor setback such as being stuck in her 12 year old body was not enough to hold her back, she would relive her life and forge a happier better ending. She would make sure that none of her precious people died this time around, that her family will not be left alone once more.

It still fucking sucked though. Losing all of her accomplishments, all of her friends and all of her precious people.

Everything she had worked hard to achieve. All gone with the wind.

It was a depressing thought only soothed by the thought of achieving even greater achievements and forging an even better world. After all, she had already made the first step towards that and the moment Sasuke got his hands on Danzo the first step would be complete.

The man was dangerous and delusional no matter what his intentions were.

Seeing him tremble in fear at her mere presence filled her with glee. She was just that awesome.


	2. My Darling

Title: Starting Life Again From Zero

Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets with her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** My Darling

* * *

Sasuke was in a decent mood, his fangirls were quiet for a change and the two especially loud and annoying ones were still yet to come. He was able to, for once delve into his thoughts and think of his revenge plots. It was the peace of mind he wanted.

Well, he _was_ in a decent mood until the other loudmouthed idiot decided to not only show up and break the peace but to also bother him personally. She never even deliberately sat next to him and whenever she looked at him it was with a glare or with a sneer. If he would've guessed, he would say that she hated his guts. Not that he liked her either, she was loud, brash and incompetent.

He was sure she hated him, yet she sat down beside him and gave him the happiest smile he had seen on her face -because even with how much she was smiling and laughing he was sure none of them even came close to being truly joyful. He couldn't do anything but blink at the face of her smile.

''Good morning, _darling._ '' She said sweetly and her tone was truly loving and surprisingly affectionate. God, he knew he was the subject of admiration of the whole girl population in his class, they had a good reason to admire him, he was good-looking, he was as mature as they come and nowhere as childish as his male classmates were. But when it came to the blonde kunoichi, he had come to respect her despite her abysmal abilities and rash personality because she unlike the other girls didn't fall head over heels for him, didn't act like an unreasonable fan-girl and she was determined, resolute and adamant on truly becoming a kunoichi.

Seeing her acting like one of his admirers was plain pitiful.

''What do you want idiot?'' He growled, annoyed that the only girl that he respected despite the one-sided rivalry they had decided to join his annoying fan club.

Now Naruko for her part was hesitant on approaching the boy that would go on to be her husband, she was after all aged 36 while he was still a pubescent teen, but seeing him there sitting all alone, her heart started to ache. She just couldn't find it in her heart to just watch as he allowed himself to wallow in his dark thoughts and indulge in his self-destructing emotions. She was not going to stand by and watch him go down a similar path to the one he took the first time around.

And she'd rather do it as early as she could, no torn hands, no broken hearts and no streaming tears.

She also needed someone by her side, someone to give her solace, the faces of her previously dead comrades suddenly appearing reminding her of her failures thumped on her heart, the memories of them dying in her hands, of her sending them to their demise weighted at her heart. It was a lot more than she could handle.

She wanted her husband by her side, she _needed_ him.

''That's not a way to greet me, dattebane.'' She pouted, not really annoyed. By now that term was more like an affectionate way that Sasuke used to call her, even if he rarely used it lately, and even if this one lacked the usual affectionate undertone.

He just grunted and turned away, clearly not intending to keep the conversation -if it could be called that- going.

Unbeknownst to him, her hands wove some hand signs and in a moment he felt flashes of _somethings_. Events he never saw before, him graduating, getting placed in a team with Naruko, the bell test, the wave mission, the friendly rivalry relationship he had developed with the girl in those times. His eyes widened as his mind processed what he was seeing, they felt real! All too real. Like he truly experienced those events.

He glanced at the girl to find her looking at him, smile still on her face and he found himself instinctively inching away from her. It had something to do with her, he was sure. It couldn't be a genjutsu, no way she would be able to do a genjutsu that he wouldn't be able to notice.

''What was that?'' He asked, suspicious.

She looked at him confused, or she faked the confusion at least yet it was so well placed for him to notice a thing. And so he just grunted and looked away.

Maybe he was just imagining things, but his heart grew restless, the emotions he felt from the sudden memories felt all too real.

He couldn't see the expression on Naruko's face turn guilty but he did hear the tired sigh. The woman-turned girl felt guilty for making the boy see _her_ Sasuke's memories. She was essentially robbing him of his choice, his life, she was stealing the right to make his own decisions from him and instead forcing him to become the one that she came to love. He was a 12-year-old kid and the probability of him choosing another path in life because of her mere unexpected presence in this world was high.

God, she already felt like shit for robbing this Naruko her life even if it was not her fault and even if they were essentially the same person.

Yet she didn't stop, she kept on showing him glimpses and peeks of what _her_ Sasuke had faced day after day, gradually shaping him and molding him into the man that she knew. She realized it was selfish, it felt wrong for her, but at least she was also saving the Uchiha from the hate that consumed him in the process. This Sasuke would be able to reconcile with his brother, he wouldn't have to stray the dark path that he had before. He would have his dear brother by his side.

The fact that she only let raw memories enter his mind with the genjutsu was doing wonders to calm her guilty heart. She didn't let any emotion that she knew _her_ Sasuke was feeling to slip over. At least this way, Sasuke will ultimately make his own decision and she'd feel like she wasn't forcing him to love her. She didn't want to oblige him to be the one she remembered.

He'd make his own choice.

* * *

 _Her eyes sparkled under the moonlight as she stood in front of him with that beautiful smile on her face, the unwavering blissful smile that captivated him the longer he looked at her, the longer his eyes dived into the blue wide ocean that her eyes were, the more it took his breath away. Her oh-so-blue irises shone like a sapphire, reminiscing of the stars that adorned the night sky hiding a swirl of emotions underneath; the sadness of heartbreak,_ _the joy of love, the hope of the future, the pain of sorrow, and the fire of a spirit that would never give up._

 _Feelings that he was all too used to when dealing with the raging storm that was his rival and best friend, feelings that even he sadly took pleasure in inflicting sometimes past._

 _It wasn't even two years after the war and Sasuke realized he was in love, he was madly in love with the blonde haired girl, no he was madly in love with the magnificent woman that was his best friend. It ate away at his heart thinking that he tried to kill her, erase her from his life- he couldn't imagine passing a split second without her happy grinning face filling his vision. He was sure if he was successful that damned day, he would not be able to live it down._

 _''Hey, Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my hair? Are you feeling sick or something? I knew there was something wrong when you didn't ask me for a spar or even contact me for a few days-'' Her face scrunched up in worry and there she was rambling again. A fond smile fought itself into his lips before a joyful laugh escaped his throat. He was laughing heartily-he found himself doing that a lot recently whenever the blonde was involved._

 _''You didn't bring me out here to laugh at me, did you, dattebane?'' She huffed in annoyance and Sasuke couldn't help but register how cute the action seemed in his mind. He mentioned for her to come closer and she did slowly and a bit reluctantly._

 _He poked her forehead affectionately, the same way his dear late brother used to in his childhood and he instantly understood why Itachi took such a liking to the gesture. He smirked as her hands instantly shot to nurse at the spot where his fingers had poked her and she pouted. He had seen the complaint from miles away but thankfully he was able to beat her to it._

 _''I just found the way you were rambling cute." He admitted. He suppressed a smile at the blush that appeared on her whiskered cheeks, the rosiness on her usually slightly tanned skin was cute._

 _''Now I know for sure you are sick! Did you eat something bad? Oh, maybe you drank some expired milk. The effect that that has is not good at all.'' She winced and he raised an eyebrow at that. That was a story he was going to have to get out of her someday.  
_

 _But for now, he had a more important thing to do. He had a reason to bring her here after all and it was definetly not just to laugh at her._

 _He took her hands into his -her hand into his rather- hesitating for just a second. She looked at him surprised by the sudden action but didn't make any move to retract her hand. She didn't flinch away from the touch. She just looked at him with her wide curious eyes._

 _''I've been planning to do this for a few days now.'' He admitted. ''I asked Shikamaru and Kiba for help but I still couldn't figure out how to do this. I wanted this to be special but..'' He trailed off and risked a glance at her, and her beautiful smiling face met his gaze, she gave his hand a light comforting squeeze encouraging him to speak._

 _''I've been thinking a lot lately,_ _Naruko..._ _thinking if I deserve the warm smiles that you give me, thinking if I deserve the unwavering faith that you have in me. I've hurt you a lot in the past Naruko, I've done everything in my power to destroy and everything that you worked hard to achieve. I would've expected nothing than for you to hate me. But you didn't... You fought to save me even when I fought to destroy you. I tried to kill yet you still didn't give up... to the point that you lost an arm. You believed in me until the very end. You know, you told me once if this is what it was like to have a brother... maybe it is but I don't want it to stop there... I want you to be more than a sister to me, Naruko.''_

 _His voice was low and unconfident and never in a million years had Naruko thought she would see her best friend as vulnerable and helpless as he was at that moment. She raised her other hand and rubbed on his sole hand soothingly only to get a grateful smile from the boy._

 _She had been moved by his words, deeply so. She was going to chide the Uchiha, tell him of course she'd believe in him; she would not be able to live without regret if she was not able to save him on that merry day, the day she got her Sasuke back but it was clear that was not what the man wanted to hear at that moment._

 _''I love you, Naruko.'' She felt her heart skip a beat. ''I know I've done wrong by you countless of times. I know I don't deserve your love but know that I will still always love you.''_

 _A slow joyful smile spread across her features, and she felt an entirely new feeling in her chest. So this was the feeling of love. It wasn't like her love for ramen or dango as she had thought. It was much much stronger and more breathtaking.  
_

 _''Don't be silly, -ttebane.'' His head shot up to look at her in an instant, his look was so hopeful and so desperate. ''You deserve all the love in the world. I love you too, Sasuke.''_

 _For that moment, Sasuke could definitely admit that his whole world was lit up and the happiness that filled his heart was nothing like he had never felt before. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small box._

 _''Will you be my girlfriend?'' He asked as he opened the box- kneeling on one leg- struggling for only a moment because even if he was a cripple he was still a ninja._

 _A beautiful gorgeous amber ring stared back at Naruko from within the box and her breath hitched at how beautiful and magnificent it was. It was her favorite color too._

 _''You don't have to give me a ring just to ask me to be your girlfriend, you idiot.''_

 _Yet even as she chided him, she launched at him, hugging him closely crying tears of joy and he relaxed in her grasp enjoying her entrancing scent and the feel of her fluffy hair against his chin._

 _He didn't want this to end, maybe he could just hold on forever. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind._

* * *

Naruko felt her lips tug upwards into a wistful fond smile as the memory resurfaced to her mind. Those were simpler times, just coming out of a war, enjoying the peace that their efforts had brought them. They were able to just smile and laugh the days away, able to just enjoy their lives without the threat of death looming over. She wished she could be back to that time, hold her darling close to her again and smile with all of her friends by her side.

She supposed that this was her wish coming true even if it was slightly off by a few years.

Maybe it was for the better.

She relaxed under the twinkling stars, enjoying the night breeze, the sky in the land of fire -in konoha- was extra beautiful and captivating, maybe it was just her but every other place in the world never felt as beautiful as her home and the night sky never felt as soothing in the many hideouts she had visited in the many Otsutsukis attacks.

She was deep in thought when an unexpected visitor popped into her radar, slowly.

She turned around and smiled at the new visitor.

''Darling, what are you doing here?''

Sasuke's eye narrowed and he gave her a look.

''Looking for you, I knew you'd be here.'' It was after all the place where he proposed in his memories -both times- the place where they went whenever they wanted to be alone and just relax. It was a place very special to the both of them.

Naruko tilted her head in curiosity and her eye wrinkled with a hint of something he couldn't quite place. Her look was hopeful?

''Really? What for?'' She asked.

''Those memories, they were your doing weren't they?''

He watched as her eyes widened before shifting to look at the ground instead unable to meet his own. She just nodded.

''You idiot.'' And here Naruko looked up because unlike the other day, the usual affectionate and loving undertone was there, present and making her heart flutter. ''It's just like you to feel guilty for something like this.''

A smirk appeared on his features and Naruko noticed how similar it was to _her_ Sasuke's smirk, not the mocking arrogant smirk that he used to sport in their genin days. he was teasing her, rather. Yet, she still didn't know what to say, she didn't trust herself to say anything and her gaze instead drifted to the lake. In the twilight the surface was as smooth as black glass, you could imagine yourself walking right out onto it or skidding across the surface with no chakra needed.

''Don't you see? You opened my world once more, you are my world, Naruko,'' He barely registered the shocked expression that formed her face as he continued. ''The memories they felt real, I felt something. I know my place should be by your side.''

He looked at Naruko to find her bitting her lower lip, her eyes turning glossy with happy tears.

''There was no way those memories were of your own creation because I felt like they were mine, the experience that that Sasuke endured, those things, no matter how much I'd want to deny it, were things I would do.''

She nodded, her smile radiant, her eyes still watering.

''At least that's what I think. They are real, aren't they?'' His eyes instantly shifted to the mangekyo Sharingan.''Don't lie to me. Trust me I would know!'' Even if the memories eventually turned out to be fake, which he highly doubted, he'd have to thank the girl for helping him unlock his Sharingan, let alone the mangekyo Sharingan.

''Of course, they are! What do you take me for, dattebane!'' Despite telling him the complete truth she couldn't help but feel nervous staring at his judging firm Sharingans. The legendary dojutsu would let him know if she tried to fool him, after all, it was revered for noticing the smallest of details too sharply. Even the slightly faster raising of her chest accompanying her faster-beating heart- which meant she was lying- would be noticeable with it, it was one of the reasons that the Uchihas formed the entirety of the police corps in the past. She was also never a good liar, at least to him, he was always able to figure out when she was lying -not that she lied to him that much.

His hard steely expression gave way to a fond affectionate smile and she finally found herself releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

He walked toward her slowly and she knew exactly what was coming.

Two fingers impacted with her forehead and she pouted at the familiar action.

''Welcome back to the land of the living, _darling._ ''

* * *

Author's notes: I'd reckon there would be quite a few of those flashbacks, either to show Sasuke/Naruko relationships in the past and how it would influence their current relationship or show some of the Otsutsuki's attacks, maybe the aftermaths of said attacks.

About that love turning out to be stronger than her love for ramen and dango in the flashback, It's something said in Naruto: the last movie. Sakura had to specifically point out that true love was different from his love to ramen and dango. So I thought it would be cool to include it.

Thank you guys for all the support. I sincerely thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. It means a lot and I hope I won't dissapoint!

The pressure is real now :3


End file.
